Too Young to Love
by Mramsey
Summary: Ana was a high schooler that feel in love with the wrong person. What is a girl to do when her soul mate appears at the wrong place and the wrong time.
1. Some Things Happen for a Reason

AN/

Hey everyone! I decided to try out a new story, I hope you guys like it!(:

Maddyxx

A POV/

It was the beginning of my freshman year, and I was excited to be a cool high-schooler. It seems stupid now to look back on how enthusiastic I was about everything. The teachers seemed nice and I was absolutely determined to have anything but a bad year. The teachers were cool so far to me, and my friends were gathered around me making me feel accepted. I met him in my third period English class, and let's just say I felt an immediate attraction to him. He had creamy white skin, intense grey eyes, and yourself copper hair. Not to mention the fact that he was; smart, cute, charming, basically everything a girl could want in a guy! He seemed to flirt with all the girls, and of course he was best friends with all the cool guys. I was mesmerized by his looks and social talents, and I could tell he thought I was cute. So, when he passed by my desk and stopped to talk to me about the book I was reading I almost had a heart attack.

"What book are you reading?" He asked this seeming to be genuinely interested in my book. I blushed and looked at my book hesitating slightly.

"It' called "The Da Vinci Code" by Dan Brown" He smiles at me with an expression of awe on his face.

"I've never heard of it, is it any good?" I nod my head, and he whispers in my ear "See me later". He then walks to the front of the class to begin the lesson. Oh, right did I forget to mention that he's my English teacher? His name is Mr. Grey, and he's extremely nice. I enjoy his class and I like the fact that he doesn't treat like I'm five just because I'm a freshman. So, anyway after class I stop by his desk to see what he wants, but he isn't there. I'm contemplating leaving when all of a sudden he materializes next to me.

"So, Anastasia I see that you like to read, and I thought I could give you some good book recommendations. Is that cool with you?" I smile and blush before slowly nodding my head. He smirks and pulls out two pieces of paper from his desk.

"So, the first piece of paper is a list of books I think you would like, and the second one is a form to audition for the school play" I look at him surprised, I don't to think I would be good in a play.

"Um...thank you, it's very nice of you to go to all of this trouble for me!" I look at the clock and silently curse under my breath.

"Sorry, Mr. Grey I have to go I'm going to be late for class." I turn to go but he calls out to me. "Wait, don't go. I can write you a late note." I turn back around and he grabs a sticky note and pen to write the note, and the hands the finished product to me. Our hands brush together slightly, making a shiver run through my entire body.

"Uh...Thank you, it's very nice of you to do this for me." I smile and sit in a chair next to his desk.

"I'm surprised that a girl like you would have such a huge interest in reading" I blush slightly, but continue to hold his gaze.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Mr. Grey. There is nothing special about me." He leans closer and I can feel his warm breath on my face. He tucks a stray hair behind my ear and stares intensely into my eyes.

"You are beautiful and special in every single way." He leans ever so closer, but stops himself inches from my face and closes his eyes.

"We can't do this, Anastasia. I want to, good grief you don't even now how much. This is wrong and we both know that is, and I can see it in your face that you know it is too." I can feel my face contort in pain, and a lone tear falls down my cheek like a rain drop on a lane of glass. He brushes it away with his thumb and kisses my face with a feather light touch.

"You're a coward" I whisper this angrily at him as I stand up and storm out the door and into the hallway. I'm basically running when I run into a solid wall of muscle. I look up and see quite possibly the hottest boy I have ever seen in my entire life.

"Ouch! I am so sorry, I was totally not watching where I was going." I smile softly, and his eyes soften slightly.

"It's okay, by the,way my name us Elliot." He shakes his blond hair out of his blue eyes and smiles down at me. I laugh slightly and he joins in loudly.

"My name is Anastasia, but you can call me Ana. It's nice to meet you Elliot, so how old are you? I'm 15." He grins down at me like a child who just got candy.

"Well, I'm 17, and I'm a junior. I'm assuming that you're a freshman?" I nod and he shakes his head appreciative.

"So, would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?" Inside I'm still sad, but at the same time my subconscious is doing a happy dance.

"Sure, I would love to!" I wink and smile at him.

"Awesome, I'll pick you up at 8:00. Here is my number." He hands me his number and then walks away, I feel someone is looking at me. So, I look back to see Mr. Grey staring at me with sad eyes, crap he must have heard everything.

AN/

I hope you guys liked it, please read and review! The story will get more detailed and romantic later, I love you all to pieces.

Maddyxx


	2. Unexpected Outcomes

AN/

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I hope you like this chapter!

Maddyxx

A POV/

I felt really bad I didn't mean to hurt him, but he hurt me. We have something special and he is just going to walk away from it. If he isn't willing to try then it's time that I move on with my life. I am 15 I cannot wait around for a guy that refuses to allow himself to be with me. So, I found that the answer to my problems was Elliot. He picked me up at 8:00 that night, and we went to a nice Italian restaurant. I had so much fun, I don't think there was time in my life when I have laughed that much. He made me forget my problems, and I just had so much fun with him. When the night came to a close be drove me home and walked me to my door. He placed a lingering kiss on my lips, and then said he knew we had only known each other for a day but he wanted me to be his girlfriend. I agreed and we made-out before he kissed me softly one last time before whispering "laters baby" as I walked into my house. The next day I met Elliot in the hallway, and we walked around the school hand In hand before classes started. I made sure to avoid Mr. Grey's room, and Elliot didn't seem to mind.

"So, babe did you have fun last night?" I reach up and kiss him softly.

"I had an amazing time Lell! I can't wait to do it again." He smirks suggestively before pushing me against a wall and attacking my lips with his. I'm so lost in the kiss that I almost don't hear the sound of a throat clearing behind us. I whirl around only to find the very person that I was trying to avoid the whole time. Elliot wraps his arms protectively around my waist from behind and smirks.

"What's up, Mr. Grey. Long time, no see." I detect sarcasm in Elliott's voice, and I'm wondering why when Mr. Grey speaks.

"Whatever, Elliot I just saw you for breakfast at mom's house." Mr. Grey smirks at my surprised face, and I am rendered completely speechless.

"Right you are big brother, any way this is my girlfriend Ana Steele. Ana this is my big brother Christian, you probably have him for class but now you know the relation between us." I smile and look at "Christian" he has and amused but angry look on his face.

"Yes, I have him for class, in fact he is my third period English teacher." I smile an overly big smile at Mr. Grey and lay my hands on top of Elliot's. I hear Mr. Grey growl and my inner goddess is jumping up and down.

"Well, Miss Steele don't forget about the play auditions after school." He smirks one last time before turning on his heel and walking into his classroom. I let out a huge breath and lean against Elliot to calm myself.

"Are you okay, babe?" Elliot turns around and stands in front of me looking worried.

"I'm fine Lell, I promise." He smiles and interlocks our fingers, he walks me to my class before the bell rings and we kiss one last time. The day went by fast and soon it was time for time to go to my play auditions. I end up being early for the auditions and I find Christian standing on the stage with his back to me. He doesn't hear me at first but the door slams and he whirls around. A smile begins to form on his face as he slowly realizes that it's me.

"Hello Miss Steele, how are you this fine morning?" He jumps down from the stage and stands in front of me.

"I...I...I...am fine" I manage to squeak this out, as his smirk widens.

"Well, you don't look fine, in fact you look a bit flustered." I blush and he winks.

"Actually, I'm perfectly fine. I'm just here for the auditions since you asked me to try out." I smile triumphantly, and his face remains completely blank.

"Well, I'm glad that you're okay, and all is well." He steps slightly closer so that are noses are touching slightly.

"I would hate for you to be uncomfortable, Miss Steele." He leans in again and our lips touch. Fire works explode and it's the best thing that I haven ever experienced. He tangles his fingers in my and pulls me closer to his hard body. I place my hands in his hair, and we kiss for a couple of minutes. When we finally break for air, he is staring at me lovingly.

"I have wanted to do that for awhile now." I smile and press my fingers to my lips feeling that they are bruised.

"I have wanted to do that for awhile too, but I thought that you didn't want to risk it." He presses his forehead against mine.

"Honey, I would risk anything for you. I was being a coward before, but I realize how much I need you." I kiss him some more and he leans down and puts his mouth next to my ear.

"Car. Now." I follow him up to his black Audi and he opens the passenger door for me. Soon, we're speeding off down the road, I can feel the tension in the air. Christian is clutching the steering wheel so hard that his hands are turning white with strain. We pull up to a modern building and Christian gets out, and opens my door in order to help me out of the car. He grabs my hand and drags me to his penthouse. I'm barely in the door when he starts kissing me passionately. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist, he then carries me upstairs to his bed.

"You're so beautiful" Is the last thing I hear before we become lost in each other.

AN/

I hope you guys liked this chapter, please read and review! Just to let everyone know, Christian is 22 he graduated from college very early. He can afford his penthouse because he is the CEO of GEH on the side.

I love you all to pieces and have a blessed day,

Maddyxx


End file.
